Karmacode
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Au,Yaoi][ZackCloud] El timbre del teléfono llama y parece jamás decaer. Cloud es reclutado en la academia de ShinRa debido a la guerra. Desea que Sephiroth le note, más alguien más influirá y le hara cambiar de parecer con respecto al platinado[Without
1. Frágil

**Advertencia—****Shounen Ai (**ZackCloud. **Drama. Dark Fic. S-UA (**Semi - Universo alterno_No me hago responsable por futuros traumas musicales._

**Disclaimers—**_Los personajes de **Final Fantasy VII** pertenecen a su diseñador Tetsuya Nomura. Las canciones de este fic son propiedad de Lacuna Coil. _

**Canción del capítulo—** "_Fragil" _

**Nota—**_ ¡Gia'Sou! Bueno, siendo breve. Este fic no lo tenía pensado. Pero me inspiré en un par de imágenes de esta pareja y escuchando el cd de Lacuna Coil: Karmacode. Y simplemente se dio. Además aprovecho su publicación para celebrar mis 6,666 Hits en está página. Realmente espero que sea de su agrado, porque no hay muchos fics de ellos en español. —Contados con los dedos— En fin. Sí desean saber más sobre el fic, leer más notas de autor, leer la letra completa e interpretada, ver las imágenes inspiradoras. Por favor visita mi Journal; el link yace en mi profile. ¡Thanks!_

**Aclaraciones—** _So, este fic se basa en parte de la esencia del juego. Tenemos aun Cloud reclutado en Shin-ra. A nuestro par de Soldiers: Sephiroth y Zack. Mas sin embargo es una línea de universo alterno, sólo basándome en hechos básicos. En otras palabras: Léelo para que entiendas. _

* * *

_ **Karmacode**_

**1.- "Fragil"**

**By: Mikael Mudou **

* * *

Ese sonido. Constante y timbrando dentro de su cabeza. No lo dejaba, no lo abandonaba y llevaba así por más de diez minutos ¿Qué nadie pensaba contestar?

Silencio.

Al fin el silencio, otra vez. Pero tan pronto como desaparece retorna y con más fuerza. No lo comprendía. En realidad no comprendía nada. Cuando al fin pudo, por leves segundos, tranquilizar a su inquietante mente ésta se lleno de nueva cuenta de miles de preguntas. Bombardeándolo como en plena batalla. ¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía el lugar ¿Qué hacía allí? No lo entendía. ¿Qué había pasado? No lo recordaba.

No comprendía nada. Nunca lo había hecho. Después de todo, aún era un niño, sí lo era.

Un leve suspiro se escapo de sus labios al tiempo que trato de incorporarse, más sin embargo el dolor punzante en su abdomen lo detuvo. Una vez más; estaba confundido.

Gruñó para sí en un gesto de enfado. Se maldijo y predijo su propia muerte en su sentido muy literal. Cerró los puños con fuerza mordiendo levemente su labio inferior. Comenzaba a desesperarse. No sabía dónde estaba, ni que había pasado. Lo único que recordaba: Es que estaba vivo. Sí; lo estaba.

Entonces fue que guiado por su propio miedo que se ensimismo tratando de buscar dentro de sí las respuestas de los hechos que a su alrededor estaban aconteciendo. Cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose.

¿A quién engañaba? Tenía miedo, hambre y sí, unas ganas increíbles por ir al sanitario. Volvió a suspirar; frustrado.

—Veo que has despertado ¿Cómo te sientes? — llamó una voz desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Entrando calmadamente. —Te has quedado callado. No recuerdo que fueses mudo. — sonrió con gran mofa.

—¿Qué pasó? — el chico pregunto al reconocer al hombre de cabellera oscura y levemente larga.

—Creo que Sephiroth fue un poco duro al mandarte a tu primer batalla con tan sólo catorce años. Ese sujeto quiere que todo sea perfecto ¿Quién lo comprende? — rió para sí. Desconcertando en como un SOLDADO de alto rango se burlaba de un superior. —¿Qué¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

Sin darse cuenta se había clavado en los ojos de su superior. Aquel hombre que respondía al nombre de Zack. Zack-Sama para él. Y este último no pudo evitar notar el mismo penetrante mirar del pequeño. Esas enormes orbes azuladas eran más que curiosas. Grandes como pelotas de béisbol y brillantes como canicas. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro ocasionando un leve color bermellón en las mejillas de niño, más no por atracción sino por vergüenza.

Jamás creyó que alguien como Zack; un superior, fuera así. ¿Así cómo? Pues un nombre con cerebro de niño.

—¿Te estas burlando de mí?—

—No, no — respondió con rapidez — es sólo que no evite pensar ciertas cosas. Olvídalo. — se rasco un poco la cabeza —Si más no me equivoco tu nombre es Cloud. ¿No?

—Es correcto—

—¡Ah! Pues yo soy Zack. Te traje medio muerto. Como te dije antes. Fue, la verdad, una imprudencia de Sephiroth el haberte mandando a una batalla con tan sólo un año de entrenamiento. ¡Yo le dije! Pero no me quiso hacer caso. ¡Detesto ese aspecto de él! Así es como hemos perdido a más de la mitad de nuestros cadetes. Pero tu comprendes…

Cloud negó con un movimiento de cabeza, casi mecánico, con esa misma mirada desconcertada, miedosa y a la vez impactada

—¡Oh bueno, no importa! Estas en mis habitaciones. —

—¿Perdón? —

—Lo que oíste. Estas en mi habitación. Como sea. Llevas dormido más de una semana. Sí que debió ser un trauma ¿No recuerdas nada? — El pelinegro inquirió muy curioso. Sentándose en un extremo de la cama.

—No, la verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que paso… Sólo recuerdo… es sólo que… — Cloud trató de hacer memoria, enserio, pero la cabeza no daba para más. La verdad habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día…o ¿semana?

—¡Ya, ya! — le reconforto un poco, estirando su brazo derecho y revolviendo su cabellera rubia. —No te rompas en _coco_ pensando en eso. Mejor descansa y hazte el dormido sino quieres regresar a los entrenamientos.

Sin decir más, se incorporo abandonado la habitación, Pero fue detenido por la voz de Cloud, la cual aún se oía débil.

—Oye. — Zack giró su dorso para encararle —¿Por qué me ayudaste y porque me trajiste aquí?

Por leves instantes el pelinegro lo pensó. Elevo su vista el techo como buscando la respuesta allí, pero sin más sonrío y dijo en su ya identificado, gesto humorístico.

—No lo sé, es algo que debo de preguntarle a mi conciencia. —

**§**

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde aquel incidente y tanto Zack como Cloud no había cruzado palabra alguna, tal parece que ambos tenían cosas mejores que hacer.

Tenía que admitir que le falta mucha condición. Apenas y podía levantar la gran espada de pruebas, no quería ni pensar que tan ruda podría ser la real. Se maldijo así mismo por ser tan débil. No lo aguanto más y dejo caer el arma al suelo. Suspirando y frustrado se alejo de allí para poder descansar un poco lejos de la vista del general platinado. El gran Sephiroth. Su fantasía infantil.

Se limpio el rostro con la manga de su uniforme azul a un tono marino y oscuro. Trono su cuello. Estaba realmente cansado.

—No he dado la orden de descasar, cadete — se escuchó una voz fuerte y penetrante, que entro a su sistema, casi colapsándolo. Giró su cabeza en un movimiento mecánico. Asustado, afrontó la mirada azulada de su general.

De un gran salto, saludó llevando su mano derecha hasta su frente con una postura recta.

—¡Disculpe señor, sólo di un respiro! — dijo en coro.

—Descanse — ordenó mientras inspeccionaba al niño de pies a cabeza provocando cierta incomodidad en el rubio. Aún dada la ordeno, no podía relajarse, no con él frente a él. Simplemente le robaba el aliento.

—¡Señor!

—Lo de hace algunos meses fue una situación realmente incomoda. Espero que no se repita. — decía caminando de izquierda a derecha escaneandolo mentalmente. Realmente le llenaba de curiosidad la extraña afición de Zack hacia el pequeño.

—¡No señor!

—Creo que le has causado _cierta_ impresión a Zack — se detuvo y le miró de reojo por el rabillo de sus orbes, desde su gran postura y altura —¿Tú me puedes responder?

—No señor, no sé a lo que se refiere.

—Lo sabes, cadete.

—Enserio Señor, no lo sé — comenzó a sudar frío lentamente, mientras Sephiroth ejercía más presión sobre él.

—No estoy en condiciones de entablar un debate con usted, cadete, así que le recomiendo que se mantenga alejado de Zack, por el bien y desempeño de ambos. ¿Ha entendido? —

—¡S-Sí señor! — terminó por decir fuertemente.

—Bien, eso es todo — dijo de modo tranquilo, pero a la vez esa amabilidad con la que decía las cosas le producía un fuerte escalofrío que recorría toda su columna y hacía que todo su ser temblara, siendo las piernas las que se le convertían en gelatina y se retorcieran con más fuerza a cada palabra que salía de su cavidad. —Le invito a que continué y sin demora con su entrenamiento, para que no se presente otro inconveniente.

Y sin más se retiró sin siquiera permitirle a Cloud despedirse como debe de ser. Su vista se quedo clavada por varios minutos a la puerta por dónde el platinado se había retirado. Pensando y a la vez paralizado por la impresión.

—Es amargado ¿No lo crees? — dijo una voz detrás del rubio. Por reacción de sistema simpático, Cloud pego un brinquito llevando sus manos a su pecho y volteando rápidamente. —¡Ja! Te asusté. — rió con gran estruendo, guiando su mano derecha hasta su abdomen para poder contener su gracia.

—¡Zack-Sama! — exclamó en fuerte enojo, olvidando que se trataba de un superior.

—Lo siento, lo siento… — tomó aire para poder soltar otra fuerte tanda de carcajadas — es que… es que… no pensé que tuvieras… baja la guardia… genial…— calló nuevamente para volver a tomar un poco más de aire, pero estaba vez tratando de parar ya que la escena había llamado la atención de quienes estaban en la sala de entrenamiento.

—…Qué vergüenza… — susurraba el jovencito por lo bajo. —El señor Sephiroth me va a matar…

—Ya… ya… ya paso. — se tranquilizó, pasando su mano por su larga cabellera y volviendo a tomar la postura de _todopoderoso_ —¡No hay nada que ver aquí, regresen a sus entrenamientos! — ordenó a la bolita de curiosos que se habían acercado. —Ya, lo siento, vayamos a charlar a un lugar con menos mirones. — le invitó un más calmado Zack señalando con su extremidad izquierda la salida por la cual antes el platinado se fue.

—…No… — negó con un movimiento de cabeza recordando las ordenes de Sephiroth. —…Tengo que… seguir entrenando— se justificó al ver la expresión de ¿Indignación? En la cara del pelioscuro.

—¡Ja! Sólo cinco minutitos, no creo hurtar mucho de tu _valioso_ tiempo — Zack le había respondió con un toque de ironía. —francamente dudo — doblo un poco su abdomen para poder quedar cara a cara a la altura del rubio, señalando con un dedo índice su frente y empujándole levemente asiendo énfasis en la fuerza de su superior — … que Sephiroth se enteré. En estos momentos… — y debió la mirada para poder buscar algo en el aire —debe de estar en alguna reunión.

—Pero hace instantes lo vio aquí… —

—Lo sé… de hecho le seguí porque por el rumbo que tomó no era la sala de juntas. — recuperó su postura y cruzó los brazos en señal de espera.

—Aún así, no puedo. No deseo tener ningún otro malentendido con el General — negó nuevamente.

—Es una orden. — Sonrió con dejo aún mayor de ironía. Amalgamado con diversión. Realmente esperaba ver la reacción de niño.

—Lo lamento, pero recibí ordenes de un superior de usted, así que no puedo desobedecerle—

Una venita se sobre salto de la cien de Zack, haciendo eviten su ira. Tomó aire y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—¡Ándale!— lo tomó por el hombro y lo zarandeó un poco —No seas malito, sólo son cinco minutitos. Mira, iremos a un lugar tan secreto y tan alejado de los demás, que ni siquiera yo lo conozco.

—¿Entonces como piensa llegar a él?— preguntó curioso ante la incoherencia.

—¿No tienes sentido de la aventura?—

—No realmente—

—¡Vamos! — animó empujándolo hacia la salida —¡No va a pasar nada!

El pelilargo estaba logrando lo que quería, empujando lentamente al rubio, mientras que él ponía toda la resistencia posible, haciendo su cuerpo lo más duro posible, levantando las plantas de los pies para hacer fricción. En el instante es que sintió la ligera brisa de la salida, hizo un último intento, plantando bien sus pies en el piso y por acción y reacción, Zack se paró en seco.

—¡Ya le dije que no! — exclamó con fuerza, apretando los puños. Su rostro se enrojeció por la furia.

—Está bien, Está bien, no te _esponjes_. — retrocedió un paso, poniendo sus manos al frente de su cuerpo, puesto que parecía que en cualquier momento Cloud explotaría o que exhalaría fuego por su boca; cualquiera de las dos ideas era aterradora. —Ya, mira que no creí que tuvieras un carácter tan voluble.

—No es eso… — se calmó, suspirando pesadamente. —Es simplemente que no quiero más problemas. Sólo quiero hacer mi _servicio_, hacer las cosas bien por primera vez y regresar a casa. Eso es todo.

A este punto un silencio los invadió. Uno por lo saber que decir ante la _confesión_ del jovencito y otro por no poder quitarse la presencia que su superior.

—Está bien, creo que ya te incomode demasiado. Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Cloud— y sin más, le rebaso, caminando unos cuantos pasos más, para salir de la amplia habitación.

Lo único que hizo Cloud, fue dejarse caer sobre sus piernas, suspirando nuevamente y descansar de dos emociones muy fuertes. No pudo evitar mirar a los lados y observar a la gente a su alrededor. Levanto por completo la cabeza y les dedico una mirada desprecio, ellos respondiendo alejándose de él.

**To be continued.  
**

* * *

**N**ext: "**Devoted" (**Consagrado) 

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

"**Frágil: ¿Qué? Maldición, tienes razón, aprende sobre el rechazo, no hay lugar dónde esconderse"**


	2. Consagrado

**Advertencia—****Shounen Ai **(ZackCloud). **Drama. Dark Fic. S-UA **(Semi - Universo alterno) _No me hago responsable por futuros traumas musicales._

**Disclaimers—**_Los personajes de __**Final Fantasy VII**__ pertenecen a su diseñador Tetsuya Nomura. Las canciones de este fic son propiedad de Lacuna Coil. _

**Canción del capítulo—** "_Devoted" _

**Nota— **_¡Gia'Sou! Antes que nada thanks por los Reviews. Los responderé en mi blog. La dirección está en mi profile. En fin, llevo una semana con que lo voy a actualiza y por una y otra razón no lo hice. Sorry, bien, los dejo con esto, no digo más porque ya no tengo tiempo, sin energías y mañana tengo escuela._ TT.TT

* * *

_**Karmacode**_

**2.- "****Devoted**"

**By: Mikael Mudou**

* * *

Llevaban mirándose mutuamente más de media hora y ninguno de los dos inhumanamente parecía ceder, tajantes y fríos los ojos aguamarina de ambos chocaban en un extraño lid de perpetuo silencio. Estremecedor.

Sephiroth y Génesis parecían estar petrificados uno a uno cada uno en un extremo de la mesa de juntas, sin nadie a su alrededor.

—¡Hola, hola! — un fuerte golpe saco a ambos hombres de su batalla de miradas. Era Zack quien entraba por la entrada principal azotando las puertas de par en par. Sonriente y radiante como siempre.

—¡Ja! — se mofó el semi castaño —Le he vuelto a ganar Mr. Sephiroth — rió ampliamente con esa gracia y estilo que sólo caracterizaba al gran "G"

—Zack llegas tarde. — anunció el platinado evitando la burla de su compañero.

—¿Tarde¿Qué son un par de minutitos tarde? — cuestionó sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de los demás ejecutivos.

—Para ser exactos fueron 33 minutos tarde. Ya todos se han sido. — el platinado suspiró en resignación. —¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—¿Haciendo?—

—No te hagas el desentendido —

—Nada, nada en particular… — dudó — sólo paseando por allí… a decir verdad creo que me perdí.

—Y de mera casualidad te perdiste por el dormitorio de los novatos ¿No?

—¿novatos¡No! Era por su sala de entrenamiento.— Dijo rápidamente ante la euforia de ir a ver al Rubio; otra vez. —¡Eh! Digo…

—Lo sabia—

Génesis no pudo evitar que una pequeña risita se escapara de sus labios, causando cierta molestia en el platinado, ese dejo de felicidad en "G" le molestaba de sobre manera.

—Así que lo que me dijo Mr. Sephiroth es cierto; Andas de _asalta cunas,_ y tiene mucho de verdad. — intervino por primera vez el castaño.

—Yo no lo veo de esa forma — Zack se defendió tomando asiento en su habitual lugar junto al platinado, dejando al castaño solo al extremo.

—Pero ha estado interviniendo en tus deberes. — le reprocho Sephiroth pasándole un par de hojas para que las revisara. —Hoy por ejemplo y cuatro veces más en el mes.

—¿Y que quieren que haga? —

—Que dejes de ver al chico; Claro está. — sugirió Génesis con burla en su voz.

**§**

Sonaba y sonaba, una y otra vez, sonido, timbre, timbre, timbre… silencio.

Estiro su mano para tocar el timbre de departamento, dudando más de una vez para hacerlo. Pulso con su dedo índice el botón presionándolo tres veces seguidas. Sostuvo fuertemente el paquete con ambas manos, no estaba pesado, pero sólo deseada entregarlo.

Otra vez sonada, y sonaba, ese teléfono siempre estaba sonando, y jamás paraba. Sonaba una y otra vez.

Quedo tanto tiempo pesando en el dichoso teléfono que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta ya había sido abierta y que Zack esperada en el límite.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?— cuestiono al cadete que se había quedado estático mirando el timbre. Hubiera visto con más apreciación, pero el casco que traía puesto le impedían verle con claridad. —¿Cadete?

Como saliendo del transe, movió levemente la cabeza de una lado a otro, recuperando la noción. Miró al pelioscuro a través de su lente polarizado, dio un bronquito de la impresión, saludó y le mostró el paquete en manos.

—¿Para mí?—

Él sólo asintió.

A Zack le había extrañado el que no dijera palabra alguna. Miró su boca con detenimiento y reconoció aquellos labios que para esos momento ya estaban tensos.

—Quítese el casco. — ordenó mostrando autoridad. Y él Cadete negó con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Giró su cuerpo para regresar por dónde había llegado: un amplio pasillo. —No he dicho que se retirara. —Anunció el pelioscuro, a lo que el joven se tensó, apretando los puños y mordiendo su labio inferior. Regreso. —Quítese el casco. Es una orden.

Sin más remedio, tomó el asco por ambos lados y lo retiró con un lento movimiento, rezando porque algo inesperado pasara y no le obligara a retirarlo. Cuando pasaron más de tres segundos, no le quedo más que removerlo por completo, moviendo levemente la cabeza para remover algunos rubios cabellos rebeldes.

—¡Ja! Sabía que eras tú. Mira, que extraña coincidencia.— Zack sonrió ampliamente que parecía que su sonrisa iluminaría como Sol en un día de tormenta.

Más no duró mucho cuando el teléfono volvió a pasar. Roló los ojos y miró con dirección a dónde estaba. Maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a Cloud.

—¿No piensa contestar? —

—No — respondió levantando los hombros.

—¿No desea saber quién llama?—

—No, ya que sé quien llama —

—¿Y quién llama?—

—Es simplemente el pasado que me persigue. Aún no he conseguido que me cambien el número otra vez, y cuando lo cambian, vuelve a llamar. Es extraño… o más bien perseverante.

—¿Y por qué no le dice que ya no marque más?—

—Dudo que lo haga, el pasado siempre te persigue… pero ¡En fin¿Quieres pasar? — y allí estaba esa sonrisa de Sol naciente.

—No. Tengo otras cosas que hacer. — Contestó rápidamente.

—¡Vamos! — animó tomando su brazo —Tengo dulces… — y esto último lo dijo con un tono ¿perverso? La sana mente de Cloud no pensó otra cosa.

—¿Me esta faltando al respeto?— Preguntó ofendido.

—No, realmente tengo dulces. Chocolate y helado. Gomitas de dulce y picosas. Pastel y…

—Ok, ok, ya entendí. Pero no gracias. — trató de zafarse del feroz agarre de Zack, pero esta vez no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente. —Por favor, suélteme.

—Oh, no, está bien, vienes porque vienes. — y con un simple movimiento lo haló al interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. —Vas a comer pastel conmigo y serás muy feliz.

Realmente Cloud no se hubiera imaginado que estaría esa precisa tarde, sentado a la mesa de Zack comiendo un pedaso de tarta de chocolate. A eso era que se le llamaba ¿Ironías de la vida? De ser franco consigo mismo no le importaba ya que tenía meses sin probar bocado humano alguno, ahora su única duda era saber:

—¿Cómo conseguiste esto? — señaló el pastel.

—¡Oh! Yo tengo mis contactos. Créeme, que nadie logra sobrevivir con lo que dan aquí. Siendo inteligentes puedes conseguir de todo por aquí, sólo hay que hablar con la persona indicada. ¿Quieres leche?

—No gracias. Con el pastel basta. —

—Como quieras. — sonrió de nueva cuenta sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa. —Y dime…— le miró con curiosidad mientras daba el primer bocado. —¿Cómo has estado?

—…bien, supongo— respondió terminando de digerir.

—ah… —

—…—

Así pasaron cinco largos minutos.

Cloud pensaba que Zack sería alguien de interesantes intervenciones verbales; Por llamarlo de alguna manera. Pero este silencio denotaba los rumores de que lo único que él tenía en la cabeza era un globo de aire rebotando de pared craneal a pared craneal. Habiendo terminado su pastel, el rubio se levanto pesadamente de la silla, aún saboreando el bocado. Tenía prisa y no porque le incomodara la presencia del pelilargo, sino que en realidad tenía mucha prisa.

—¿Te vas tan pronto?—

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ya me retrasado demasiado. — respondió tomando en manos su casco. El pelilargo se puso igualmente de pie y caminó a paso lento hasta él. Tomó el objeto que el rubio tenía en manos y lo dejó a un lado, justo en la mesita de la entrada. Gesto que, por su puesto, alarmó a Cloud, y fue aún mayor su asombro cuando Zack le tomó por el mentón y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, simplemente eso.

Una sonría ambigua surco los labios de Zack, al tiempo de abandonar la cercanía de esos confundidos labios. Cloud se quedo catatonico, aún tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido. El desconcierto reino en sus orbes azuladas y no supo como reaccionar, seguía allí parado, más inconscientemente su cuerpo contesto aquel beso con un color bermellón en sus mejillas.

Ante la replica del rubio, el pelioscuro se volvió a acercar aún más rápido aprisionando fuertemente sus labios contra los de Cloud. Fue en ese momento que él logró tener una reacción la cual fue cerrar sus ojos levemente y entre abrir la boca, sólo un poco, aceptando el roce entre ambos labios.

La ansiedad de Zack era tanta que sin querer fue empujando a Cloud contra la pared, muy cerca de la puerta, al sentirse caer, el Cadete se sujeto de la camisa de su Superior, pero al sentirse contra la pared, comenzó a sentir las cosas con mayor nitidez.

Finalmente lo había logrado. Probar los labios de aquel jovencito que le había llamado la atención. El sabor en sus labios era delicioso por el bocadillo que había consumido instantes atrás. Y quiso probar más de él, ya lo tenía contra la pared y el único camino existente era seguir. Mordió su labio inferior para poder tener acceso a su cavidad, al momento de hacer esto soltó un leve gemido, que le hizo recuperar un poco la noción, abrió sus orbes tenuemente y observó a un Cloud totalmente sonrojado y agitado, le complació esa imagen, cerró los ojos y volvió a realizar esa acción, introduciendo su lengua y topándose con la del rubio.

Aquel contacto tan sutil hizo que de golpe, Cloud regresase abruptamente a la realidad.

—¡No!— exclamó alejando a Zack con amabas manos. —¡No, déjeme!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su casco y salió corriendo lo más rápido que su impresionado cuerpo pudo. Bajó por las escaleras de emergencia con temor a que él le siguiese hasta el elevador. Se colocó el caso al estar en la primera planta. Se recargo contra la pared tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Estrujo su pecho con fuerza, asistiendo a su pobre corazón.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Sabía que Zack estaba ligeramente interesado en él. Sephiroth se lo confirmó en alguna situación pasadas, incluso el Señor Génesis le comentó algo, mas nunca creyó que las cosas se encausaran de aquella manera. Le habían besado por primera vez, y el primero había sido un beso robado, no contaba, pero el segundo fue uno al que no pudo resistirse.

No era que Zack le cayera mal, en lo absoluto; Se le hacía alguien muy diferente al resto de los que habitan en Shin-Ra. La simpleza recaía en que se sentía incomodo a solas con él. En ocasiones anteriores estando en publico, se podía perder entre los demás Cadetes o esconderse en sitios diversos, o en un caso muy extremo ir con Sephiroth, con quien se sentía protegido.

Regresó con cautela hasta uno de los salones principales de dónde había venido su orden de entrega, todo el resto del día trato de ser discreto en sus movimientos y gestos.

En su habitación, dónde compartía con un considerable número de compañeros, se recostó sobre en su cama, para poder dormir y olvidar aquella nefasta situación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y las imágenes de él y Zack no pudieron evadirse. Comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña en el estomago, pero no era desagradable, y eso fue lo que lo alerto. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían, las palpo ligeramente. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

**To be continued.  
**

* * *

**N**ext: "**Without fear****" **(Sin miedo) 

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

"**Consagrado****No es momento para negar que te necesitaré por eso estaré ahí para aliviar tu doloroso día.****"**


	3. Sin miedo

**Advertencia—****Shounen Ai (**ZackCloud.**Drama. Dark Fic. S-UA (**Semi - Universo alterno_No me hago responsable por futuros traumas musicales._

**Disclaimers—**_Los personajes de __**Final Fantasy VII**__ pertenecen a su diseñador Tetsuya Nomura. Las canciones de este fic son propiedad de Lacuna Coil. _

**Canción del capítulo—** "_Without fearl" _

Nota— Ok, es aquí dónde inserto las múltiples razones por las cuales no actualicé. Pero como en realidad todas esas razones siempre van por lo mismo, usaré la más obvia. Me dio flojera abrir el archivo para poner estos comentarios. Miren, mi pc ya no da para mucho, es la misma que tengo desde hace 8 años, y ya me es muy lenta para todo. No prometo nada para el próximo capitulo, sólo que ya es en final y es muy corto. Aclaraciones— En mi Blog (La urd en mi perfil) yace el soundtrack de fic, están las cuatro canciones para lo que deseen oírlas. ¡Thanks! PD: Visiten mi deviant!

* * *

Karmacode

**3.- "Without fear"**

**by:Mikael Mudou **

* * *

Un par de semanas pasaron furtivas.

Diviso a Zack algunas veces, pero siempre trataba de evitarlo a como diera lugar. Y cada vez que le veía esa extraña sensación en su estomago regresaba, era más fuerte cuando le observaba, y el ardor en su cara era muchísimo mayor de cuando recordaba aquel manso beso.

Su cuerpo lo traicionaba, pero no su cabeza. Estaba allí para poder demostrar que podía ser alguien. No para distraerse en tonterías. Tenía que estar con pensamientos fríos. No pensar en él.

¡Pero era inevitable! Siempre estaba allí. Presente cada cinco segundos, olvidándolo tres y convirtiéndose en un ciclo tortuoso. Le veía y huía tal cual perro con el rabo entre las patas. Estaba conciente de que no todo el tiempo podría estar escapando, pero hasta que llegara el momento lo haría lo mejor posible.

El entrenamiento terminó y Cloud, para variar, salía a toda velocidad de la sala. Pero al llegar al límite de la habitación, fue emboscado por Zack, quien le tumbo tal cual jugador de americano. Rodaron un poco y quedaron tirados en el piso mirando al techo por mínimos segundos.

—¿PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA GRAN IDI…— antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta el aliento abandono su cuerpo de forma abrupta al reconocer a su agresor. Allí estaba Zack mirándole con su ya clásica sonrisa burlesca.

—Lo siento — rió levemente —Pero parece como si estuvieras huyendo de mí.

—Eso es lo que hace — se oyó una tercera voz. Ambos alzaron la cabeza para encontrarse con un muy molesto Sephiroth. —De pie.

Sin dudarlo Cloud se paro tal cual muñequito. Saludó y esperó a la orden de descanso. Zack por su parte se quedo sentado, mirando al platinado con un dejo de reproche.

—Descanse. — dijo gravemente. —¿Qué le había dicho acerca de Zack?

—Señor, no fue mi culpa. — contesto en coro —Fue él quien se me abalanzó como bestia salvaje.

—Le creo, Cadete — miró de reojo a Zack quien seguía con esa mirada ahora retadora. —Puede irse. Lo más lejos posible, lo menciono por su salud metal. —Sin más había dado media vuelta y avanzado un par de pasos cuando fue llamado —Espere — volteó —Hay algo más. Las cosas se han complicado y deberemos de hacer un contraataqué a gran escala, por lo cual, TODOS los cadetes, de todos los rangos deberán luchar, en lo que puede ser la última batalla. Prepárese porque no debe ocurrir lo de la ocasión pasada.

—Si… si Señor— salió sin decir ni una palabra más.

—¿Estas hablando enserio?— El pelinegro dejo de largo su berrinche, poniéndose de pie, encaró a Sephiroth.

—Sí. —

—¿Piensas enviarlos a todos? —

—Es necesario, este puede ser el último lid que tengamos que batallar, así que tenemos que agotar todos los recursos. Te guste o no.

Se miraron por última vez. Dieron media vuelta y cada uno tomo su camino.

**§**

—¡Por favor, G! — Se escuchó su voz de suplica detrás de la gran puerta negra. —¡Vamos, G! Eres mi única esperanza.— y golpeó la puerta varias veces más.

—¡Has de largarte, quiero dormir!— fue su única respuesta. — Mr. Sephiroth está muy decidido a mandar a tu novio a la guerra. ¡Resígnate!

—¡Noooo! — gimió Zack —¡Noooooooo!

—¡Lárgate o llamo a la seguridad! —

—Huy, sí, mira que miedo. —

—¡Mucho menos ahora! —

—¡Maldición, Génesis, eres mi única esperanza. Te daré todo lo que quieras! — usó su último recurso. Dándole resultado ya que el pelirrojo abría la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Absoluto?—

—¡Sí! Mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón… — le sonrió —Bueno, mi cuerpo no, porque lo voy a necesitar. Ya sé. ¡Te doy mi corazón!

—¿Y que crees que pienso hacer con tu _incorpóreo_? — Exclamo. —¿Realmente te agrada?

—Yep— asintió con varios movimientos de cabeza.

—Te gusta enserio, o sólo para corto. — Génesis le dio el paso a pelioscuro a su habitación, mientras daba un gran suspiro. — Porque no pienso hacer nada en vano.

**§**

—Buen día — saludó al jovencito Cloud, quien parecía estar más animado más de lo normal.

—¡Génesis-sama! — exclamó soltando la gran espada y saludando a su mayor. —Buen día — sonrió animado.

—Veo que hoy tienes más entusiasmo que otros días. ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

—Pues verá… — se sonrojó levemente más esa sonrisita no se le había opacado. —No le diga a nadie, pero hoy me siento feliz de que Sephiroth-sama me felicitara.

—¡Aaah! — soltó con aparente entusiasmo — ¿Buen trabajo?

—Sí, eso creo. Aún así todo ha valido la pena ya que el Capitán me ha mirado con buenos ojos y ahora puedo sentirme satisfecho. Hoy me siento muy feliz.

—Celebro tu felicitación, pero hay algo que colapsa en mi cabeza y quiera saber sí puedes auxiliarme.

—Dígame. —

—Cadete— le miró de reojo —¿Le atrae el señor Sephiroth?

—¿Atraerme? — Cloud se sonrojó de inmediato, y esta reacción fue admirada por el gran G, haciendo evidente sus sospechas. —¿A sí como gustarme?

—Sí, supongo que esa era la palabra que debí emplear en mi cuestión. — pensó tranquilamente. — Siento que mi léxico anda fuera de la comprensión de todos los demás.

—Es fuera de lo común, pero no es malo. Y si me disculpa, ya debo de irme. — sonrió nervosamente.

—No me ha dado respuesta a mi llamado. ¿Le gusta o no? — G inquirió aún con más fuerza.

—Bueno… — bajó la mirada — no le diga a nadie, pero sí, un poquito.

—¿Un mínimo? —

—Sí, sí así lo entiende usted.

—Y dígame¿Le gusta Zack?

—¡Zack¿Y qué tiene que ver ese tarado con todo eso? — exaltó en aparente ira. —¡Oh, lo siento! No quise faltarle el respeto a un superior.

—Sin problemas. Pero, hay algo que me parece excitante entre ambos.

—¿Excitante?

—Puedo asegurarle que usted le atrae mucho a Zack, Ha cautivado su corazón.

**§**

Como si en un interrogatorio se trataran. Zack daba vueltas alrededor del pequeño rubio que estaba sentado en aquel banquillo. Frió, oscuro y seco era el lugar. Sus pisadas resonaban fuertemente haciendo eco en la reducida zona de 3 por 3 metros.

Cloud solía cometer errores, de aquellos que se pagan caros. Confiar fue uno de ellos y en la palabra de Génesis lo único que se podía apreciar era descarada hipocresía. Rumor que se esparció por la academia y rumor que llego a los oídos de Sephiroth por labios del aquel castaño rojizo. El simple castigo que le fue implantado se trataba del aislamiento total.

Aislamiento que el pelioscuro no respeto, por supuesto.

—No debí confiar en él— dijo al aire.

—Sephiroth está más que enfadado contigo. —

—Esa no era mi intención.— susurró entre dientes, guardando para sí un quieto suspiro. —Me sentía tan feliz, cuando él me felicito, pensé que por primera vez había hecho algo bien. Yo era feliz.

—¿Tan sólo por una vana felicitación? Tan insípida...— detuvo su andar.

—No es tan sólo eso. Es como si me hiciera sentir vivo. Tan vivo como para querer quitarme la vida.

—No tiene sentido—

—Me grito —

—No tiene razón

—Me golpeo—

—No hay conclusión—

—Me detesta.—

—Sí lo hace—

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque así es él. No puede amar, más su capacidad de odio es infinita. Génesis sólo sabe hacer daño.

**§**

Era inevitable. Después de discutir por días con Sephiroth, el envío de Cloud era inevitable, y no podría defenderle a él y a su vida a la vez. La vida solía ser irónica en momentos y pasar malos ratos, pero esto era el colmo.

Todos estaban listos, luciendo sus brillantes trajes de combate, se encaminaban a subir a las naves, pasando por a pasillo y desentendiendo por unas amplias escaleras de veinticinco o treinta escalones.

—¡Cloud! — le llamo Zack antes de que bajara por los escalones. —¡Cloud!

—¿Qué?— volteó en lo que sus compañeros seguían su camino. —¿Qué sucede?

—Oh, espera. Hay algo que debo decirte. — le tomo por los hombros.

—¿Qué?— preguntó nuevamente.

—Bueno… sucede que… — esperó a que todos se subieran y les dejaran solos. —bueno…

Guardó silencio por varios segundos, perdiéndose en la mirada azulada de Cloud, como si de un mar profundo se tratase. Suspiró desganado y le beso capturando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo para no dejarle ir.

El rubio no puso resistencia alguna, al contrario, su nivel de deseo quizás era mayor al de su superior, dejo caer la espada que tenía entre sus manos y engancho sus extremidades a su cuello pero una de ellas se poso en su nuca para poder acercarle más. Zack rodeo sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas, igualmente para un contacto más fuerte.

Comenzaron agresivamente, friccionando los labios y paulatinamente bajando el ritmo hasta terminar dando pequeños besitos, cambiando la posición de las cabezas y recuperando el oxigeno. Mirando de leve reojo el rostro del otro hasta poder comenzar de nuevo. Ahora sus lenguas se reencontraron, chocando y explorando la boca del otro, en una pequeña lucha que el pelinegro tenía ganada. Cloud al cansarse opto por morder ligeramente los labios del otro, sintiendo su respiración agitada y su aliento.

Se cansaron y se abrazaron. Disfrutando lo que era su último momento juntos. Lo sentían y lo sabían.

El mayor le abrazo con más énfasis, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos. Bajo levemente sus labios, mordió su oreja y su lóbulo, haciendo que Cloud gimiera por lo bajo.

Tomo aire y con una voz quebrada susurró.

—…perdóname…—

Sintió como el pelinegro le alejaba de él, se sorprendió cuando perdió el equilibrio y sentía su cuerpo caer al vació. Caer por las escaleras, su última imagen fue la de Zack con un par de lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, el techo y después todo fue oscuro.

—Sabes que no puedes tapar el Sol con un dedo — intervino Sephiroth después de presenciar aquella escena.

—Sí lo sé — respondió con su voz quebrada tratando de ocultarla de su compañero.

—De todos modos, alguno de los dos tiene que morir. Sino es él, tú no regresaras. Tal vez nadie sobreviva — dijo observando como varios Cadetes de varios rangos se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de rubio, alarmados y haciendo señas entre ellos.

—No, estás mal. Ahora tengo una razón para regresar. — Limpio su rostro regresando a su habitual sonrisa —Tengo una razón para vivir.

—Él no llenara el lugar que ella dejo. —

—No hables más. Vamos. — descendió las escaleras lentamente con su vista fija en el cuerpo. Al llegar abajo, dio ordenes claras y todos comenzaron a moverse con gran rapidez.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**F**inal: "**Within me****"**(Dentro de mí)

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

"**Sin miedo: ****Invisible distancia, es inevitable por siempre recordaran un adiós..****"**


End file.
